There is known an article processing apparatus which recognizes articles, based on an image captured by photographing articles disposed on a table. The article processing apparatus specifies, from the image, an article area where an article exists, and recognizes the article in the article area, for example, by scanning a bar code or the like, or by object recognition.
In related art, there is a problem that the article processing apparatus cannot recognize articles when a plurality of articles are disposed in an overlapping manner.